pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 Season 4 is the fourth season of ''PAW Patrol''. The season premiered on February 6, 2017 with "Pups Save a Blimp"/"Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off", and finished with "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis", which premiered on January 15, 2018. The season finished with 26 episodes. On April 15, 2016, a post was made on Christian Distefano's Twitter & Facebook page confirming that the voices for the first Season 4 episode had been recorded. An official announcement by Nickelodeon was made on June 21, 2016. Here is a list of writers for Season 4 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Andrew Guerdat (13; co-writing of all with Steven Sullivan) *Steven Sullivan (13; co-writing of all with Andrew Guerdat) *James Backshall (7; co-writing of all with Jeff Sweeney) *Jeff Sweeney (7; co-writing of all with James Backshall) *Louise Moon (9) *Scott Albert (5) *Al Schwartz (5) *Charles Johnston (3) *Hugh Duffy (2) *Tom Berger (1) *Jason McKenzie (1) *Alex Ganetakos (1) Each listing will contain the episode number, name, original U.S. airdate, and its writer. ---- *'1A'. Pups Save a Blimp (02-06-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'1B'. Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off (02-06-2017, Alex Ganetakos) ---- *'2A'. Pups Save a Teeny Penguin (02-08-2017, Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan) *'2B'. Pups Save the Cat Show (02-08-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'3A'. Pups Save a Playful Dragon (04-07-2017, Charles Johnston) *'3B'. Pups Save the Critters (04-07-2017, Charles Johnston) ---- *'4'. Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown (03-24-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andy Guerdat) ---- *'5A'. Pups Save a Sleepover (04-28-2017, Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan) *'5B'. Pups Save the Carnival (04-28-2017, Louise Moon) ---- *'6A'. Pups Save Jake's Cake (04-21-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'6B'. Pups Save a Wild Ride (04-21-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'7A'. Mission PAW: Royally Spooked (04-14-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'7B'. Pups Save Monkey-dinger (04-14-2017, Scott Albert) ---- *'8A'. Pups Save the Flying Food (05-12-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'8B'. Pups Save a Ferris Wheel (05-12-2017, Charles Johnston) ---- *'9A'. Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny (10-06-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'9B'. Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear (10-06-2017, Louise Moon) ---- *'10'. Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne (05-26-2017, Steve Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) ---- *'11A'. Pups Save Big Hairy (08-25-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) *'11B'. Pups Save a Flying Kitty (08-25-2017, Al Schwartz) ---- *'12A'. Pups Party with Bats (11-10-2017, Louise Moon) *'12B'. Pups Save Sensei Yumi (11-10-2017, Scott Albert) ---- *'13'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus (07-07-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'14A'. Pups Save the Runaway Kitties (08-21-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) *'14B'. Pups Save Tiny Marshall (08-21-2017, Tom Berger) ---- *'15A'. Pups Chill Out (08-23-2017, Louise Moon) *'15B'. Pups Save Farmer Alex (08-23-2017, Al Schwartz) ---- *'16A'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark (09-08-2017, Scott Albert) *'16B'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier (09-08-2017, Al Schwartz) ---- *'17A'. Pups Save a Space Rock (09-19-2017, Louise Moon) *'17B'. Pups Save a Good Mayor (09-19-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'18A'. Pups Save a City Kitty (09-21-2017, Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan) *'18B'. Pups Save a Cloud Surfer (09-21-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'19'. Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue (10-20-2017, Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat) ---- *'20A'. Pups Save the Mail (10-27-2017, Al Schwartz) *'20B'. Pups Save a Frog Mayor (10-27-2017, Louise Moon) ---- *'21A'. Pups Save the Runaway Turtles (11-07-2017, Scott Albert) *'21B'. Pups Save the Shivering Sheep (11-07-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'22A'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder (11-06-2017, Scott Albert) *'22B'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal (11-06-2017, Louise Moon) ---- *'23A'. Pups Save Luke Stars (03-06-2018, Louise Moon) *'23B'. Pups Save Chicken Day (03-06-2018, Jason McKenzie) ---- *'24A'. Pups Save Francois the Penguin (01-30-2018, Al Schwartz) *'24B'. Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo (01-30-2018, Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan) ---- *'25A'. Pups Save Baby Humdinger (02-01-2018, Hugh Duffy) *'25B'. Pups Save a Piñata (02-01-2018, Hugh Duffy) ---- *'26'. Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis (01-15-2018, Louise Moon) ---- *There will likely be more voice changes (in addition to those in Season 2 and Season 3.) *Carter Thorne replaced Alex Thorne as the voice of Zuma. *There may be new writers, including Charles Johnston. *Barkingburg, a kingdom located an "Air Patroller ride away" from Adventure Bay, will be a recurring location in the season as the pups will prevent evildoers from taking it over, primarily Sweetie, an evil pup scheming to become its queen. *The PAW Patrol will get two new vehicles called the Sea Patroller and the Mission PAW Cruiser. Pups Save a Blimp (HQ).png Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off (HQ).png Pups Save a Teeny Penguin (HQ).png Pups Save the Cat Show (HQ).png Pups Save a Playful Dragon (HQ).png Pups Save the Critters (HQ).png Mission PAW Quest for the Crown title card.png Pups Save a Sleepover (HQ).png Pups Save the Carnival (HQ).png Pups Save Jake's Cake (HQ).png Pups Save a Wild Ride (HQ).png Mission PAW Royally Spooked! (HQ).png Pups Save Monkey-Dinger (HQ).png Pups Save the Flying Food (HQ).png Pups Save a Ferris Wheel (HQ).png Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny (HQ).png Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear (HQ).png Mission PAW Pups Save the Royal Throne (HQ).png Pups Save Big Hairy (HQ).png Pups Save a Flying Kitty (HQ).png Pups Party with Bats (HQ).png Pups Save Sensei Yumi (HQ).png Sea Patrol Pups Save a Baby Octopus (HQ).png Pups Save the Runaway Kitties (HQ).png Pups Save Tiny Marshall (HQ).png Pups Chill Out (HQ).png Pups Save Farmer Alex (HQ).png Pups Save a Shark (HQ).png Pups Save the Pier (HQ).png Pups Save a Space Rock (HQ).png Pups Save a Good Mayor (HQ).png Pups Save a City Kitty (HQ).png Pups Save a Cloud Surfer (HQ).png Sea Patrol Pirate Pups to the Rescue (HQ).jpg Pups Save the Mail (HQ).png Pups Save a Frog Mayor (HQ).png Pups Save the Runaway Turtles (HQ).png Pups Save the Shivering Sheep (HQ).png Sea Patrol Pups Save a Frozen Flounder (HQ).png Sea Patrol Pups Save a Narwhal (HQ).png Pups Save Luke Stars (HQ).png Pups Save Chicken Day (HQ).png Pups Save Francois the Penguin (HQ).png PAW Patrol 424B Title Card.png Pups Save Baby Humdinger (HQ).png Pups Save a Pinata (HQ).png Sea Patrol Pups Save Puplantis (HQ).png Category:Season 4 Category:Partially Protected